MOAROS
by Sacre Bleu
Summary: What's with the pointless abreviation? Why am I so bad at summaries? Read and find out! Except for the bit about me being bad at summaries. That's not included.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here. There are a lot of them and all of them belong to Fruits Basket, which I don't own. Now on to the story...

Kyo asked Tohru on a date, in front of Yuki, and Tohru accepted, but then Momiji decided to follow them (because he is meddlesome),

and he brought Haru with him, for an alibi- he could say that he was leading him to school if they got caught- and Haru came, because he

was board with life anyway (and he knew that he had a very good chance of them loosing their lives, especially if Kyo saw them), but

when Yuki saw Kyo and Tohru walking out the front door, holding hands, Kyo supporting Tohru so she wouldn't fall, something in Yuki

snapped; he followed them, something that a sane Yuki would never do, something that someone more like Shigure would do, or

(horrors) someone more like Yuki's brother, Ayame- Yuki pondered this as he followed, the only thing in his mind being Tohru- and

Kyo- and them together, well, okay, so he had more than one thing on his mind- can you blame him- anyway, Kyo and Tohru were

walking happily down the street, being followed by Yuki, who was being watched by Momiji and Haru (who was still bored and now

quite lost, even though he could still see Shigure's house- it has something to do with his genes, or maybe his jeans; Haru looked down at

his pants and tripped over Momiji who had stopped to stare at Yuki staring at Kyo who was trying to get up the courage to tell Tohru

something, and Haru started to curse Momiji, who promptly started to cry, causing Shigure, who was watching and following Momiji

who was with Haru who was watching and following Yuki who was watching and following Kyo who was trying to tell Tohru something

to leap out from behind a tree, clamp his hand over Momiji's mouth, and drag Momiji and Haru behind a different tree, that was bigger,

so it could hide all of them), who were, as we now know, being watched be Shigure; he was trying to spy on Kyo and Tohru, but all the

people threw him off- besides, he was busy trying to get Ayame to watch him instead of Kyo who was still trying to tell Tohru something,

but _now_ Shigure had to concentrate on keeping Momiji quiet, which was hard, because Momiji was still trying to cry, scream, and bite

Shigure's hand, because Shigure's hand was still over Momiji's mouth and Momiji couldn't breathe (it is quite a good thing when you

_can_ breathe- that is what Momiji just learned), Ayame was still watching Kyo, but being distracted by Shigure (who was trying to get

Ayame to watch himself) and now Ayame had to figure out what Kyo was trying to tell Tohru; Kyo was mumbling in such a way that

even Tohru couldn't hear him- she looked quite confused and had tilted her head to one side, as if that would help her to hear Kyo, who

was stuttering and muttering and mumbling (quite a feat, Ayame decided, but then he saw Yuki watching Kyo and started to watch three

people at one time, which turned out to be too much for him, so he stopped watching Shigure and Yuki, which was unfortunate for him

because Yuki just then realized that there were many people behind him, now including Hatori who was walking with Mayuko, who is

currently asking Hatori what happened to his eye (this is quite a painful subject, you will remember, seeing as the story has quite a bit to

do with Kana and Akito and Hatori getting his eye slashed) so Hatori is looking down and Mayuko trips and Hatori falls on top of her;

Shigure sees this and rushes over (after relinquished control of Momiji's mouth to Haru, who was quite amused by now- he's no longer

bored) and starts to harass Hatori, so Kyo can finish saying whatever he has been trying to tell Tohru for the past sentence (yes folks, it

is still only one sentence- amazing, isn't it), when Ayame realizes what is happening, because he looked for Shigure, and so he goes to

help Shigure, but then Kyo finally asks Tohru his question- "Do you want to go to store first or swing by school to pick up your

books?" (apparently it wasn't a date).

Author's notes:

I love grammar- it can do so much for you! I was trying to write a normal story, diluted with punctuation, including periods and exclamation points, but no, I just kept adding just one more comma, one more semi-colon, one more parenthesi (or is it parenthase? Or parenthesis?).Even now, as I write this, I keep using more commas and parenthasi, adding onto each sentence until I just HAVE to end it before it's too late! There! Yes! Mono-syllabic sentences! Go! Now! Here! There! Come! Far! Stop! Leave! Don't-leave-with-out-reviewing! I know that lats one wasn;t one sylable, but what can I do?

Anyway, If you liked this story you should read my other's. Especially SAHM. And if you liked that, then you would probably find adoration funny. Thet aren't the same, at all, so actuallys, maybe not. But you should read it., And review.

If you still haven't figured out what MOAROS stands for, then you really need help… cough… I mean, wait, thatis what I mean... drat.

I hope that the double spacing made it easier to read and not harder. I'm not sure it helped, but otherwise it looked very cramped. I wonder if I should un-double-sapce it...


End file.
